Cell motility plays an important role in embryonic events, adult tissue remodeling, wound healing, angiogenesis, immune defense, and metastasis of tumor cells (Singer, 1986). In normal physiologic processes, motility is tightly regulated. On the other hand, tumor cell motility may be aberrantly regulated or autoregulated. Tumor cells can respond in a motile fashion to a variety of agents. These include host-derived factors such as scatter factor (Rosen, et al., 1989) and growth factors (Kahan, et al., 1987; Stracke, et al.; Tamm, et al., 1989; Wang, et al. 1990; and Jouanneau, et al. 1991), components of the extracellular matrix (McCarthy, et al. 1984), and tumor-secreted or autocrine factors (Liotta, et al. 1988; Ruff, et al. 1985; Atnip, et al. 1987; Ohnishi, et al. 1990; Silletti, et al. 1991; and Watanabe, et al. 1991).
Many types of host-derived soluble factors act in a paracrine fashion to stimulate cell locomotion. Motility-stimulating proteins called "scatter factors" have been identified which are produced by embryonic fibroblasts and by smooth muscle cells (Stoker, et al. 1987). Scatter factors stimulate random and directed motility by epithelial cells, keratinocytes, vascular endothelial cells and carcinoma cells (Stoker, et al. 1987; Rosen, et al. 1990; and Weidner, et al. 1990), but not fibroblasts. In addition, a number of host-secreted growth factors have been demonstrated to stimulate motility in tumor cells, including nerve growth factor (Kahan, et al. 1987) insulin-like growth factor-I (Stracke, et al. 1988), interleukin-6 (Tamm, et al. 1989), interleukin-8 (Wang, et al. 1990), and acidic fibroblast growth factor (Jouanneau, et al. 1991). These paracrine factors may influence "homing" or the directionality of tumor cell motility.
In contrast to these host-derived factors, many types of tumor cells have been found to produce proteins termed "autocrine motility factors" which stimulate motility by the same tumor cells which make the factor (Liotta, et al. 1986). Autocrine motility factors are not specific for a given type of cancer cell but have a wide spectrum of activity on many types of cancer cells (Kohn, et al. 1990), with little effect on normal fibroblasts or leukocytes.
Autocrine motility factors identified to date act through cell-surface receptors (Stracke, et al. 1987; Nabi, et al. 1990; Watanabe, et al. 1991) resulting in pseudopodial protrusion (Guirguis, et al. 1987) leading to both random and directed migration (Liotta, et al. 1986; Atnip, et al. 1987; Ohnishi, et al. 1990).
Prior studies of human A2058 melanoma cells have demonstrated that these cells are a particularly rich source of autocrine motility factors. An autocrine motility factor with a molecular mass of approximately 60 kDa has been previously isolated from the conditioned media of these cells. (Liotta, et al. 1986). Similar tumor cells derived or induced factors with the same molecular weight have subsequently been reported and purified by several investigators (Atnip, et al. 1987; Schnor, et al. 1988; Ohnishi, et al. 1990; Silletti, et al. 1991; Watanabe et al. 1990). Such factors are thought to play a key role in tumor cell invasion.
Most of the motility factors identified to date have not been purified to homogeneity and have not been sequenced. The novel tumor motility factor of the present invention, named herein as autotaxin ("ATX"), has been purified and verified to be a homogeneous sample by two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. The protein of the present invention is unique from any previously identified or purified motility factor. The molecular size of ATX is about 125 kilo Daltons ("kDa") and it has an isoelectric point of approximately 7.7. ATX stimulates both random and directed migration of human A2058 melanoma cells at picomolar concentrations. The activity of the ATX factor is completely sensitive to inhibition by pertussis toxin. No significant homology has been found to exist between the protein of the invention and any mammalian protein including previous factors known to stimulate cell motility.
There is a great clinical need to predict the aggressiveness of a patient's individual tumor, to predict the local recurrence of treated tumors and to identify patients at high risk for development of invasive tumors. The present invention provides a functional marker which is functionally related to the invasive potential of human cancer. The invention further provides an assay for this secreted marker in body fluids, or in tissues. The assay of the invention can be used in the detection, diagnosis, and treatment of human malignancies and other inflammatory, fibrotic, infectious or healing disorders.